


Human

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakou největší chybu John udělal? Věřil v někoho, kdo vlastně neexistoval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Člověk

Dokážu zadržet dech   
můžu kousnout můj jazyk   
můžu zůstat vzhůru několik dní   
Pokud je to to, co chcete,   
Buď vaše číslo jedna   
mohu falešný úsměv   
mohu vynutit smát   
můžu tančit a hrát roli   
Jestli je to to, co jste se zeptat   
Dej si všechny Já jsem

Kdyz Jsem poprvé uviděl Sherlocka Holmese. NA TU chvíli Jako by se svět zastavil. JA dokázal vnímat Jen jeho výjimečnost. Był pro mě Jako nadpřirozená bytost, ktera dělat mého života mohla vnést Trochu Tajemná. Poznání.

Já pro Nej Zabil člověka. V dobe KDY Jsem jeste Nevěděl kým doopravdy JE. Nekdy mě to děsilo. Ale vzhlížel Jsem k nemu.

Był mou múzou. Był MYM Andělem. Vzkřísil mě ze Země mrtvých odhozených. Dodal MEMU Alabama city independent Smysl. Smer.

Stal Jsem po jeho boku. V jakékoliv situaci jsem to był Ja; John Hamish Watson koho si Vybral na cestu za spravedlnosti.

Možná mě urážel, dobíral si mě, pivo nikdy v tom nebylo nic zlého. Svým způsobem mě miloval. Tak Jak já jeho.

Był padlým Andělem, kterému zapomněli říct, Zé Nebe si musi vydobýt. Vykoupit svou Vlastní duší. Ale ... na nikdy tam nahoru nesměřoval. Řídil se vlastními pravidly. Častokrát Jsem ho upozorňoval, v ulici Na sebe Dava Pozor. Ale vzdy Jsem Veril, ZE Všechno zvládne. Protože se był Sherlocka Holmese.

Nebyl k Jen génius. Był něčím mnohem Vic. Aspoň v mých očích. Proboha já k nemu vzhlížel z prachu obyčejných lidi. Był pro mě vším. Změnil mi můj pohled na svět.

Londýn was najednou pro mě Bojiště. To, co mi chybělo Tak z války ... kde do USE Jsem był Voják ... Doktor. Kde Jsem was Někdo. Přesně se ze mě Znovu Sherlock udělal. Ja mozna těžil z jeho úžasnosti. Ale was Jsem Šťastný! Konečně po Dlouhých měsících, KDY Jsem si myslel, Zé můj život skončil.

Vrátil mi důvod, kvůli kterému ZIT.

Objevil sE dál. Nedokázal Jsem na NĚM Vidět nic špatného. Prostě nedokázal ... TED Toho lituji.

Byli chvíle, KDY Jsem ho nesnášel. Nebo se o aby aspoň pokoušel. Jako Kdyz nechal tu hlavu v ledničce. Nebo Lidské oči v mikrovlnce ... Mohl mě Tímhle vytáčet dělat nekonečnosti ... ALE vzdy Jsem pl odpustil. Nebo k Jen přešel. Protože se był Sherlock. Protože Jsem ho miloval.

Možná bych mu odpustil i vraždu. I TU mou ... Kdybych mu Jako blogger Nebo spolubydlící Začal vadit. Ja bych mu odpustil i rozpoutání Třetí Světové ... Protože se był dál. Sherlock.

Kolik chyb v úsudku Muze Člověk udelat? Jak moc Muze Verit ve výjimečnost úžasnost někoho Jiného nespálit se?

Kolikrát mu drželi zbraň u hlavy? Chyběl Kousek, ABY ho Zabili?

Kolikrát Jsem ho držel nad propasti chyběl malý kousíček, ABY krasne vystihuje ... Dolů. Udělej nekonečnosti. Udělej temnoty. Daleko ode mě. Na místo, KDE bych za Nim nemohl.

Kolikrát Jsem riskoval svůj život pro Toho hlupáka?

Kolikrát Jsem si říkal "Dost!"

Kolikrát jsem se k nemu Vrátil?

Protože Má víra v Nej była nadpozemská.

Prostě Jsem nechtěl Verit Tomu, ze tenhle Člověk ... ze dne ...

Chtěl bych ho Teď nenávidět. Jenže na nedokážu. ME srdce po NĚM Pořád prahne. I KDYŽ na jeho dotlouklo.

Chtěl bych si uchovat vzpomínku ... Na Nej. Jak tam stojí. Slunce v zádech. Neskutečný. Nádherný je opojný. Na prchavý okamžik ho Jsem opravdu za anděla považoval. Jen Křídla chyběla ...

Tehdy ... KDYŽ tam na střeše Té Stal.

Jsem pochopil ...

Sherlock Holmes was génius. Výjimečný v mnoha směrech ... Ale ...

Był na pouhý Člověk.

Proto ho nedokážu odsuzovat za na spolupráci, udělal.

Pořád Věřím v Sherlocka Holmese. Navždy ho budu milovat. 

 

 

Ale já jsem jen člověk   
a já krvácet, když jsem   
padat, že jsem jen člověk   
a já havárii a já rozebrat   
vaše slova v hlavě, nože v mém srdci   
Stavíte mě a pak jsem se rozpadnou   
"Protože já jsem jen člověk.

Jsem jen   
člověk, že jsem jen člověk   
jen trochu člověk *

* Christina Perri, Human


End file.
